Category talk:Fable TLC
Needed? Is this category really needed? All of the TLC stuff was covered by Category:Fable. All I can see this doing is creating category consistency problems, since all of the existing TLC articles and sub-categories are part of Category:Fable. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:55, November 15, 2010 (UTC) there is a lot in Fable TLC that isn't in Fable, so yes I would say it is needed as Fable and TLC are 2 different games -- I like Cheese do you like Cheese? -- Zero 20:44, November 15, 2010 (UTC) So I still see the category inconsistencies and would like to reassess the purpose of this category. All TLC extras are suitably covered in their respective Category:Fable subcategories, and for the purposes of consistency and ease of finding what is wanted, I feel that this category is adding complications, particularly as it is incomplete. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:33, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Just reaffirming the above statement. Again I would like to reassess the purpose of this category. All TLC extras are still covered in their respective Category:Fable subcategories, as they were designed to be, and this one is still incomplete. I'm going to delete it next time I remember it exists if no-one comes up with a reasonable counterargument. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:20, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :What if this category was used for the TLC exclusive articles without using the Fable category?--Alpha Lycos 14:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) : The problem with splitting the two is that both entities are so intertwined that it's almost annoying to try and find something. If you want to look for say the best weapons in the game, you look for Fable weapons and look there, but if it's an TLC item then it's not listed there. Join the two and simply mark TLC stuff by the individual items on the appropraite page. Anything I add to the wiki will be listed under Fable as I can't actually tell the difference between Fable and TLC 15:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :I think if it was just used for TLC articles it would make them hard to find, particularly if like me and 86.12 you don't really know which is which. It may also be problematic for items such as some of the potions whose properties changed between the two. It would have been a useful category I think if it was made in the days of TLC, but since it was only made in November last year, everything that could have been in it has already been put in Category:Fable, and I think we'd pretty much decided that was where it was going to stay. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:38, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Could someone confirm the deletion of this page and I'll tackle removing the TLC categories and adding the Fable categories and article notes as required. ::Kyrone 09:47, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, I can now confirm, as part of the streamlining process, the deletion of this category. Everyone please help to empty it. Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC)